


Day Twenty: A Trip to The Museum

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2019 [20]
Category: Broadchurch, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Art, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: They were in London to give evidence in a trial and had arrived a day early on a particularly grey and rainy day. Ellie had expected Alec to hole up in his hotel room and not reappear until the following morning.





	Day Twenty: A Trip to The Museum

**Author's Note:**

> My brain gave me two incomplete ficlet ideas, so I did what any sane person would do and smashed them together. Enjoy!

“It’s a bit weird isn’t it? Cowboy Angels?”* Alec tilted his head as he took in the woodcuts.

“Well yeah, but it’s art, it’s supposed to be a bit weird. I _ like _it.” Ellie said as she studied the winged figures.

They were in London to give evidence in a trial and had arrived a day early on a particularly grey and rainy day. Ellie had expected Alec to hole up in his hotel room and not reappear until the following morning. Oddly though he had all but insisted they take a visit to the British Museum, and so here they were. 

As she was about to move on to the next artwork she happened to catch a strain of conversation from behind her. 

"Oh look at these dear, aren't they wonderful?" 

"They're certainly interesting." 

The first voice was light, gentle, like wind whispering through leaves on a sleepy summer day. It was contrasted, rather nicely Ellie thought, by the second voice. It was a bit deeper, with a slightly gravely edge, like someone who used to smoke. 

She smiled to herself, glanced around for Alec, but he had moved further down the gallery. 

“You know, I think something along those lines might make a good Halloween costume for us. The wings would certainly be easy.” The speaker with the gentle voice now sounded positively _ delighted._

“You want us to go as cowboys?”

“Oh you know Adam would be thrilled.” 

The voices were steadily growing fainter as the couple moved away from her. She turned slightly, wanting to catch a glimpse of the pair. One was thin, and red haired wearing all black. His arm was linked with a slightly shorter blond man who was clad mostly in tan with tartan accents. 

Something about the man in black seemed oddly familiar, “oh, that’s weird.” She muttered to herself. 

“Hm, say summin’?” Came Alec’s voice, cutting through her reverie as he reappeared at her shoulder. 

“No, nothing. C’mon, there’s something over here I want to see.” She started for the next room, Alec at her side.

*A work of art by [Yinka Shonibare](https://britishmuseum.org/whats_on/exhibitions/yinka_shonibare.aspx)


End file.
